Five Years Later
by Friendy Tail
Summary: This story is set five years after the final season finished and what I think might have happened. It could possibly be rather a long story with quite a few chapters. I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading it :) There is a basic story line, it's not just one-shots as it may appear at the starts.
1. Chapter 1

_This story starts at the end of the final season and then goes into five years later. I just had the idea one day a couple of weeks ago and hadn't had time to finish the first chapter until now. This story will probably be rather long with many chapters._

_I sincerely hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading :) _

**Five years later...**

**Chapter One**

**'Ross and Rachel'**

Ross entered his apartment with a glum stride violently slamming the door behind him. He strolled sluggishly over to his light brown two-seater sofa, pressed the button on his answering machine and slumped down with a sigh. Booooooop. Rachel's voice blasted out of the answering machine.

"Ross, hi. It's me." Ross perked up, listening intently. "I just got back on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us." He looked towards the floor and repositioned himself back in his seat. "It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you, and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things... And... And now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said, and I didn't." Ross concentrated on her voice, contemplating her words. "I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too." He leant back sadly and crossed his arms on his chest. "Because of course I do. I love you." He stared straight at the machine listening. "I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you! Oh, I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane." Ross leant up.

"Oh my God!" he said shocked and confused.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked the air stewardess.

"Miss? Please, sit down!" the stewardess replied with authority. Ross perked up. Listening. Absorbing the words that were being said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them." she pleaded.

"Miss, I can't let you off the plane." Ross rose from the sofa and exclaimed,

"Let her off the plane!" to the stewardess as if she could hear.

"I'm afraid you are gonna have to take a seat." the stewardess insisted.

"Oh, please, miss, you don't understand!" Rachel pleaded, begging her to let her off the plain.

"Try to understand!" Ross shouted to the answering machine, throwing his arms towards it.

"Oh, come on, miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off the..." Rachel ended. The message had finished. Ross stood there in despair, open-mouthed and wanting to know what happened.

"No! No! Oh my God." Ross cursed again, bent over the answering machine fumbling with the keys. "Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?" he asked, shouting.

"I got off the plane." came a voice from the doorway. Ross span around. The door ajar, with Rachel standing there looking straight at him. Ross stared at her dumb-founded, breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You got off the plane." Ross said to her, his gentle brown eyes sad like a puppy's; yet happy at the same time.

**Five years later...**

Rachel brought her index finger up to her lips. "Hey, honey." Rachel whispered as Ross burst through the door. "Oscar's sleeping."

"OK." he said and silently crept through the apartment over to Rachel like a villain in a cartoon tiptoeing with exaggerated movements. "Where's Emma?" he questioned.

"She's with with little Ramond, having a play date." They continued to talk in hushed tones.

"Aahh yes. He better stay away from my little girl." Ross said defensively in a joking manner.

**Later on that evening**

Emma had arrived back home safely earlier on in the evening, dropped of by Ramond's father. Now Oscar and Emma were now both sound asleep neatly tucked up in their beds.

"Baby, I'm bored." Rachel declared out of nowhere.

"OK, so what do you want to do? Do you want to go out somewhere?" Ross asked.

"I don't mean bored now. I mean I'm bored here. In Paris. We don't have any proper friends. Just work colleagues." Rachel let out a monumental sign.

"I can't believe you feel the same way. I don't want to live here any more either. I want to go back to America. Shall we? Why shouldn't we?" Ross inquired.

"Can we? Should we?"

"We can! We shall! Let's do it!" they both leapt up simultaneously and fell into an ecstatic hug. Waaaaaaaa! A feeble cry echoed from the room across the corridor of her living room.

"Ooops..." Ross mumbled with a cheeky grin. "I'll go."

Ross and Rachel relaxed upon their luxurious abyss of a sofa which was stuffed full of ample duck feathers. They discussed in length about what they should do as they weren't happy in Paris any more.

"I mean where abouts should we even move to?" Rachel asked herself and Ross.

"What about the suburbs? I'd like to be near my parents so they can see Oscar and Emma more. We should be near our friends too. Hey! We could move into a sizeable house in the suburbs so Oscar and Em can play in the garden and we can get swings and a play set and a golden retriever and and..."

"Getting a bit carried away there... but yes, a house in the suburbs sounds amazing. We'll look tomorrow." a magnificent beam shone across Rachel's face.

"Chandler? Hey, is that you?" Ross whispered into the phone trying to sneak away from Rachel, she didn't need to know yet.

"Don't tell Monica but we're thinking of moving back to America. Can you check to see if there are any houses in your area? Let's keep this between me and you though OK?".


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is mainly focused on Joey and an event that has happened to him in the past five years. Please review if you want me to do more :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

**'Joey'**

**5 years ago...**

Joey strolled casually through the bustling street in a nonchalant manner. He was in a world of his own.

"Aaagh!" he yelped. A surge of pain bolted through his body rooting from his toe. He felt his balance fail as he tripped up the curb and onto the pavement.

A feeble shell of a woman with ashen colourless skin hurried over to him to help him up off the floor. She had soft dark chestnut coloured hair like silk cascading down her back; it was tied back upon her head in a loose ponytail with many little strands of hair flowing from it. She was accompanied by a young teenager who looked to be about fifteen years old and trembling with a mixture of the cold winter air that seeped through her skin and worn clothes and fear.

"Are you OK?" she asked while attempting to help Joey off the floor. She was too weak and frail to manage to heave Joey's hefty body up.

"I'm OK thanks. I should be asking you the same question. Why have you got suitcases on the street? You two look like hell warmed up." Joey asked not realising that it was nosy, inconsiderate and rather rude.

"I'm...we're fine. We're just going on a little holiday, aren't we Aimee?" the woman replied trying to reassure herself. Joey wasn't that dumb, he knew something was up. He just had to play it subtly.  
>"Can I just get you two a hot chocolate or a coffee to thank you for helping me?" Joey asked, trying to pretend like he'd forgotten about what he'd previously mentioned.<br>"No thank you, we're fine. We'd better be on our way; we're going to miss the train." she replied hastily.  
>"OK then. Have a good journey." Joey smiled to them and turned to walk away. He took a few hesitant steps.<p>

"Wait! Hey." the voice demanded. Joey turned his head, she was looking straight into his eyes. "I guess if you really want to repay me for helping you then you can take us for hot chocolate." she smiled coyly. A cheeky grin spread wide across his face.

It was a little while later. Joey, the woman and her daughter Aimee were all at the coffee shop having a steamy hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows piled up on top each. They were all relaxed in the booth of the coffee shop sipping the warmth happily.

Joey looked up from his hot chocolate at the innocent woman sitting opposite him. She looked oddly familiar as if he'd met her before many years earlier.

"So," Joey started "Why do you have suitcases on the street? If you don't mind me asking. You don't seem to look like your going on a holiday."

"I do mind you asking actually!" she snapped.

"Mum! He's not going to hurt us. He's just a lovely man we helped and is now buying us hot chocolate. Just tell him. What harm is it going to do?" Aimee exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Aimee." she whispered "I don't want to."

"Want to what?" Joey piped in, looking confused.

"Well, Mum and I were living at home... if you can call hell that... until this morning. We lived with my Dad. It was all good until his Mother died and he blamed it on us. He's never been the best Dad in the world but at least he used to try. That was until six years ago. His Mum died in a car accident. Me and Mum were in the car. Together with his Mum on the way to meet him at his shop. He... He..." Aimee trailed off, a tear formed in the corner of her eye.  
>Joey was listening attentively "You don't have to tell me if it's too difficult." he said.<p>

"No, it's fine. You already know some of it." Lydia started "He started to hurt us. He used to kick me and punch me, and did the same to Aimee. I couldn't get out. He was always there observing our every move. He put cameras up in our house, if we even went near the front door he'd come racing out of the garage to find us a hit us all over again. He'd beat us if we said no or didn't do anything quick enough. I didn't know what to do. He was too strong. He wouldn't let me call anyone. I don't know where to go or what to do." Her strong barrier crashed down and a tsunami of tears flooded down her face in a sea of misery. Joey tried to console her, he patted her on the back not knowing how to do so. She flinched away from him.

"Come live with me?" he declared, unsure.

"What?" she was stunned. "I can't. It would be rude."

"No it wouldn't. I offered." he insisted.

"Really?" she looked up at him with her big innocent chestnut eyes. Seriousness pulsated from him like a general gearing up his troops ready for war.

"Oh my god! You're serious!" she leapt across the table and embraced him in a warm thankful hug. She started to weep ecstatic tears of joy.

"Oh yeah, what's your name? You didn't tell me." Joey inquired.

"Lydia." she smiled still firmly locked in a warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is five years later with Phoebe. I will go back to the others soon but I'm just filling you in with little one-shots. This chapter is a key event that has happened with her in the past five years. I really hope with all of my heart that you enjoy it thoroughly. Your reviews inspire me to write more, thank you all so so so much for your dear reviews. They always make my day and make me smile when you write such lovely things. I thank you, readers. I do try to update as soon as I possibly can but it's very difficult to do so as I'm in year 10 and starting my GCSEs. I will try to write at least a chapter a week. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, here we go:_

**Chapter 3 **

**'Phoebe'**

**Five Years Ago...**

I remember that evening as if it was yesterday.

I strolled into our cosy apartment, threw down my keys on the hall table and continued on into the living area.**  
>"<strong>Baby, d'ya want to see what I've bought?" I asked him, he was quietly sitting down reading the newspaper on the old leather armchair.**  
>"<strong>Sure." Mike smiled up at me, a beaming smile spread across his face. I placed my bags down on the sofa and started to show Mike every single item that I'd bought shopping earlier that day with Monica.

**A long hour later...**

**"**And this one I brought from this cute little vintage shop on 46th. I thought it was so beautiful. I love that it's so bizarre and different, don't you?" I inquired. A snuffled snore whispered at me from the opposite armchair.**  
>"<strong>B-beautiful." Mike murmured in his sleep. A loving smile spread across my face. I always loved the ways he snuffled in his sleep. I grabbed the warm woollen tartan blanket that was orderly lying over the arm of the chair and placed it gently over him, his chest was rising and falling calmly. He looked so tranquil, I wondered what he was dreaming about that night. I could look at him all day but I had to put my shopping away upstairs. I gazed down to pick up my bags. There was one more bag that I hadn't shown him; the bag from the drug store. Quietly, as not to disturb him, I parted the bag and picked up what was inside. Pregnancy tests. I'd bought it slyly so that Monica didn't see. I really didn't want anyone to know that I thought I could possibly be pregnant. I was eight days late. Mike and I weren't trying to have a baby, I didn't know how it could have happened. Silently, placing the test back in the bag, I walked upstairs to our bedroom with the bags.

I ambled into our bathroom with the pregnancy tests. I could feel my heart rapidly thudding against my ribcage. It felt as if butterflies were fluttering around my stomach. I slowly sat down on the toilet seat lid and held the boxes in my hand staring down at them. I wanted to have a baby more than anything. I was ready but we hadn't had 'the talk' about babies yet. I didn't know if Mike wanted a baby yet, or ever. I opened the package.

Mike was in the kitchen making me a lovely dinner. And my favourite dessert, Banoffee Pie. He was busy trying to stop the food from burning that he didn't realise I snuck in behind him. I wrapped my long arms around his waist and kissed him softly on his neck. He turned around and kissed me lovingly on the lips. I gazed up into his eyes.**  
><strong>"Enjoy your little nap then? I see I bored you." I chuckled cheekily.**  
><strong>"It was really refreshing. You could never bore me, baby." He said looking down into my eyes, he was so handsome that night. He hair was tousled and messy and he wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a sweater. He continued "I think I fall more and more in love with you every day, if that's even possible." I perched on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.**  
><strong>"Me too." I replied. "Now, what have you got cooking there?"**  
><strong>"Oh damn it!" he turned back around and turned the stone off. "I forgot about that."**  
><strong>"Do you want any help?" I asked.**  
><strong>"No but thank you. Go and take the weight off, you must be exhausted after a hard day's shopping." I smiled and lay down on the sofa. My eyes felt heavy and were drooping. Before I knew it I'd dozes off.

I woke up to the smell of beautifully cooked Pizza, and the gentle caress of Mike's hand on my cheek.**  
><strong>"Welcome back." he laughed. I smiled up at him. "Dinner is served, your majesty." He seated me at the dining table and we ate happily until I remembered.**  
><strong>"Mike, I have to talk to you about something." I started.**  
><strong>"Go on." he smiled at me reassuring me. My hands were sweating and sticky. My stomach tightened. It was now or never.**  
><strong>"Well. Hold on a second." I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. I stood up to get the pregnancy tests out of my pocket. I placed them down on the table in front of him when I sat back down. He looked down at them, speechless.**  
><strong>"I did more than one, just to be sure." The information wasn't processing in his brain.**  
><strong>"We're going to have a baby?" he asked, head cocked to the side. I nodded, my face straight, not knowing what he was thinking was unnerving.**  
><strong>"We're going to have a baby!" he stood up with such force that the chair whisked behind him. He ran to me and pulled me up into a joyful embrace. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Tears of pure happiness. We were going to have a baby.


End file.
